1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to terminal assemblies for electrical components and, more particularly, to a mounting bracket for terminal cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical components, such as transformers, are mounted within conductive housings which include at least one terminal assembly for connecting the component into a desired circuit. For that purpose electrical cables are generally detachably connected and must be removed temporarily during maintenance of the apparatus such as a distribution transformer. Heretofore, existing cable assemblies, such as stand-off plugs or grounding plugs, have been mounted on support brackets on the housing surface adjacent to the terminal assembly. One disadvantage of the support bracket has been its unsatisfactory design and manufacturing cost.